


I Messed Up

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: What Happens In D-Wing Stays In D-Wing [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, It is bad, Tension, cute tho, i was bored, kind of hurt and comfort but not really, like really bad, not that shocking but still, shocking, somehow weasel from deadpool is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: It follows up on Bad Day, can be read alone but yeah makes more sense to read Bad Day.





	I Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man turn around while you still have a chance.  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to marvel   
> Don't steal concept tho, like don't

Marvel Academy, one the only schools in America that still made their students wear uniforms. A red blazer with the academy's logo stitched on the breath pocket in white thread. A white undershirt, and dark blue or black pants/skirts. The tie was just like the pants/skirts. 

 

Wanda loved and hated the uniform, one it didn't make her worry that people would notice that she wore the same thing twice, because quite frankly this was the only thing they had. However it was a real pain in the butt at the end of the day when she had to walk home, when her parents couldn't pick her up. She had noticed how some of her classmates (James) recognized her, and offered her a ride.

 

Not that it would be a problem if Wanda wasn't socially awkward. Everytime she heard the familiar roar off his motorcycle she would do an one-eighty better known as turning around and heading into the nearest store. Which just always happened to be the freaking sex store. 

 

The owner believed that she was too shy to actually buy a toy, so one day he gave her a lecture about how pleasuring yourself isn't bad. He thought she went to a religious school. It was very awkward aside from that the classmate probably thought that she was obsessed with sex toys. 

 

Since the day of the lecture she ignored the football team. Not because she was afraid of the comments they would make, just because she was mega afraid. 

 

“Wanda I know you have been avoiding the football team like the plague more than ever,” Natasha said looking at her long sharp black nails.

 

“Oh well excuse me that I'm not comfortable getting hit in the face by an egg shaped ball,” Wanda muttered as she hurriedly walked to her locker. 

 

“Why are we even friends Wanda?” Natasha asked as she followed Wanda. “You don't tell me shit.” 

 

“Language,” Wanda said rolling her eyes. 

 

“Aww come on now Wanda don't act so innocent and all, remember I've seen you drunk!” Natasha giggled as Wanda stopped and turned around raising her eyebrows.

 

“No you didn't,” an offended Wanda said frowning,”Like don't you know how much I hate under age drinking? Like man, you don't even have enough brain cells to begin with, and then you're killing more.” Wanda went on full ranting mode as she and Natasha started to walk to her locker. 

 

Sadly for Wanda she didn't notice the mischievous glint in Natasha’s eyes as they neared they neared three players of the football team, Sam, Steve, James. 

 

“I'm so offended you would think that of me, like I don't even go to parties I'm that good of a child. And I really enjoy volunteering instead, did I tell you how old man Peters proposed to me?” The thing with Wanda was that once she started talking she wouldn't stop and if it was something she believed in, well expect her to go on for hours. 

 

“Wait what? Old man Peters proposed to you?” Natasha asked her head tilted as the two girls stopped in front of Wanda’s locker. 

 

“Yeah four times!”

 

“Four times?!” Natasha’s eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed. 

 

“I said no of course and after the fourth time he was like,‘you would've married me in a heartbeat if you saw what kind of lad I was back in the day.’ To which I of course said, I bet I would. But deep down inside I was like nope!” Wanda was so  caught up in her story that she didn't realize three figures were behind her. 

 

“That's hardcore Wanda, never thought to you would say no to an old man,” a voice from behind her said, scaring Wanda. 

 

Wanda inhaled deeply as her eyes widened, she bit the insides of her cheeks to 

Stop herself from screaming. 

 

As she turned around she was met by Sam smiling apologetically his arm behind his head. “Sorry Wanda, didn't mean to scare you.”

 

Wanda bit in her bottom lip as she saw Natasha trying to hold back her laughter. “You're...you're...you should've seen yourself,” she laughed making the guys join. Natasha started to imitate her and even Wanda had to admit it looked kind of funny.

 

Before she could say anything back to Natasha the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. 

 

“Gotta go to freaking art,” Natasha murmured as she walked past Wanda saying good bye. 

 

“So do I Natasha,” Steve said smiling awkwardly.

 

“I know you do Romeo, now hurry up I don't wanna be late!” She ushered him as she looked back at Wanda and waved. 

 

“Hi wait up, I'm part of that party,” same said slightly jogging behind Nat and Steve,”Bye Wanda!” 

 

“We have a study block,” James said looking at her slightly smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

 

Wanda turned around and opened her locker to retrieve her biology homework,”Do we now?” She asked him, knowing damn well they did. 

 

“I know you know that we do,” James whispered in her ear as she turned around to look at him.

 

“Well how can I be sure, it isn’t like i see you in the library,” she retorted her eyes looking expectantly in his. 

 

He slowly leaned in closer making her breath hitch a bit. “James my man! What’s up?” 

 

An irritated look crossed his face as a short chubby guy came walking, his glasses slightly tilted on his face. Wanda had to admit he looked adorable, she just wanted to put him in a bear onesie. 

 

“Hi Arnim, what’s up?” James said the warm smile he usually gave to people not existent on his voice. 

 

“I’m good James, how about you?” the guy named Arnin said looking at James as if he was a god. Stop judging him Wanda, you do practically the same thing, only he looks adorable while doing so. 

 

“You know you can call me Bucky, I personally prefer Bucky over James,”  James Bucky said leaning on the locker next to Wanda’s. 

 

“Yeah okay Bucky,” Arnin looked slumped and Wanda felt kinda bad for him.

 

“Don’t be so harsh on him  _ James _ ,” she widened her eyes for a second, threatening him like a girlfriend would, as she softly put her hand on his chest. She raised her eyebrows pointing to Arnin and smiled, as James just rolled his eyes. But she wasn’t his girlfriend nor was she his girl friend, even though she had been pining after him for the past three years. 

 

Before James could say anything to her Anin interrupted,”James, Bucky does not need to be told what do from a whore like you. But I gotta go bye Bucky,” Anin waved as Wanda’s mouth was wide open.

 

“A whore? Me?” she thought aloud as she felt James taking her hand from his chest, making her look up. 

 

“I’ll beat that bastard up, and don’t take it serious.” She looked down still not over the fact that in her whole existence this was the first time she was called a whore. “Hi,” James slowly cupped her face and she looked up at him green and blue slowly becoming one. “Zola is an asshole, he doesn’t know that you are a smart, sweet, beautiful girl,” James spoke softly making Wanda smile.

 

Somehow when James was talking their foreheads ended up resting together. “Oh yeah?” Wanda whispered looking at James from underneath her eyelashes. 

 

“Yeah,” he smiled to her. 

“Don’t beat him up.”

 

“What why?” James asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

God you’re perfect. “I meant what I said, don’t be so harsh on him,” she accusingly pointed at him. “If you start acting nice towards him he might act nice to others as well,” she smiled hoping her naivety would become the truth.

 

“You are very innocent aren’t you?” James smiled his famous smile showing his perfectly straight white teeth.

 

“Well, I also don’t want you to get hurt,” she said softly more like whisper than anything else, hoping he wouldn’t hear her.

 

But of course mr.perfect did,”You know I’m co-captain of the football team, I know how to handle myself doll.” 

 

“I know that Ar-Arnim or whatever his name was, is easy to beat. But are you really going to pick somebody who is smaller than you?” She retorted her eyebrow raised.

 

James smiled,”You’re afraid somebody from my size will come and,’say pick on somebody of your own size.’

 

“Well...duh,” Wanda adorably furrowed her eyebrows and pouted a bit. “We, I should start going to the library.” Wanda said as she realized that this was getting a bit to intimate for being just acquaintances. 

 

James rolled his eyebrows as Wanda softly untangled them and closed her locker. “You’re going to ignore me after this right?”

 

“What? Why would you think that?” she was feeling confused her avoiding him shouldn’t have been that obvious as it seemed. 

 

“Last time when you were crying in d-wing and we had a moment you ignored me after, hell you didn’t even come to the stupid party. Then I tried to offer you a ride, I tried talking to you, but you always ignored me. For the love of god it seemed like you would rather be seen in that weird ass sex store then be anywhere near me,” James ranted as he actually looked hurt.

 

“James--”’

 

“It is okay if you don’t want me around, I know my reputation as a player. But please don’t lead me on like these moments we sometimes have.”

 

“James,” Wanda waited a second before cupping his face as she gently forced him to look at her. “The reason I didn’t come to the party was because my smart ass friend decided it would be funny to ride her younger brother’s bmx bike down the stairs, well obviously that didn’t work out. And she ended up in the hospital, nothing serious but also something I can’t discuss with you. The sex store thing well long story short, it turns out that Weasel is a really good psychiatrist, and I quite frankly enjoy our conversations together. And--” Wanda paused as she slowly broke eye contact with him to look at the floor.

 

“And?” James asked slowly licking his lips driving Wanda crazy.

 

_Okay Wanda you have two options right now, spill the beans and come clean that you like him or lie? Wanda you suck at lying. Where is the bell when you need it?_ “And…”

 

Before Wanda could even attempt to finish her sentence mr.Groot came. “Ahh Wanda just the person I wanted to see, you took peer tutoring last year didn’t you?”    

 

Wanda nodded causing her hair to fall in front of her eyes. 

 

“Could you help me out with marking some tests for the grade nine’s as I go to the science teachers meeting?”

 

“Yeah sure mr.Groot, when do you need me?” Her accent acting up as she put her hair behind her ear.

 

“You have a study block right now, right?”

 

Once again Wanda only nodded. “Could you possibly mark them now as I promised them the marks tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah sure, do I also need to put the marks into the system?” she asked realizing that she would have to finish her homework at home. 

 

“I’d rather you don’t, just do I can check it over, is that okay with you?”

 

She smiled kindly,”Yes sure.”

 

“The tests are on my desk, I left the door open so that you could mark in there in peace.” 

 

“Okay,” Wanda said nodding along as he explained a few more things. 

 

When he finally went away she noticed that James was still there, she really hoped he would have gone by now, it seemed like he was determined to find out what she was about to say before they were interrupted.

 

“I gotta go, you know marking tests…”

 

“Yeah you go do that,” he looked defeated. Before Wanda could do anything James was already walking away, playing with the keys of his motorcycle. “Bye, and tell Darcy I hope she'll get better soon,” he said looking back at her, offering a small wave.

 

“Bye,” she whispered more to herself than anything else as James was long out of sight. _I messed up_ , she thought as she walked to mr.Groot’s classroom. _I messed up real bad._               

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah pretty bad right? I might follow up not sure tho.   
> This wasn't edited, I need an editor and friends.   
> Is somebody up for the job?


End file.
